


Telling The Truth

by Entireoranges



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: Abbie gets an interesting call from her son's teacher.
Relationships: Ichabod Crane/Abbie Mills
Kudos: 41





	Telling The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written October 13th, 2014 (before the show got stupid and I stopped watching)

"Ms. Mills how are you this evening?" Abbie juggles the bag of overfilled groceries in one arm while she pressed the cell phone to her ear with the other.

"Just fine Mrs. Williams is anything the matter?" At the mention of the name there is a little gasp at waist level occupied by a nervous look. Abbie narrows her eyes gives her own look but one of annoyance.

"I'm just a little concerned about August. I'm never one to stifle a child's imagination but…" Mrs. Williams stops as if suddenly unsure this call should have been placed.

"What exactly about my son's imagination as you concerned?"

"He keeps on insisting that his father is almost 300 years old, that he knew George Washington. And some stuff about demonic forces from Hell. At that point I shut it down. I tried to explain to him it wasn't possible for his dad to be that old, he than got quite argumentative with me. He did get a red sticker today." Abbie sighs and turns to August mouthing the word stay. His head drops.

"I do apologize for his behavior. I will have a talk with him."

"Like I said Ms. Mills its not his imagination I am concerned with but the virility in which he believes it. Some of the other kids have started to tease him."

"I appreciate the concern and thank you for letting me know. Have a good evening."

"Same to you." A second later the phone beeps indicating she had hung up. Abbie places it on the counter next to the bag of luckily non-perishable groceries before turning to face her son.

"August sweet heart why did you tell your class that stuff about daddy?"

"Because we were talking about George Washington and daddy knew him."

"I see. But remember we how we said its a family secret?' August nods. 'That means we can't tell others."

"I'm confused. You said yesterday to always tell the truth. Didn't you?"

"I did. And you should August. Just not when it involves daddy's past. Or our history. No one needs to know about demons ok?" Abbie found that most concerning; all those involved with the events of the past never discussed in detail around August. Wanting to keep him pure and innocent long as possible.

"Why?"

"Why? Because…' People will make fun of you eventually leading to beating the shit of you. You'll be ostracized by your peers. Labeled as the strange kid. 'Because August isn't it fun to have some secrets?" He looks at her, a face full of confusion with a touch of annoyance; a look his father gave often, before shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess. Can I go watch TV now?"

"One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"No matter what people say or how it makes you feel even it upset you can't argue with them. In fact instead of watching TV I want you to draw a picture for Mrs. Williams to say you're sorry."

"Fine." He stomps away clearly annoyed, Abbie ignores it. Begins at last to put the purchases away trying to imagine the classes reactions to August stories chuckling softly to herself.


End file.
